halofandomcom-20200222-history
The Armory (Level)
The Armory is the first playable campaign level in Halo 2, which is a short stage mainly to allow the player to get a feel for the game controls. It follows The Heretic. Transcript One Size Fits All {A Master Gunnery Sergeant inspects the Master Chief's new armor.} Master Gunnery Sergeant: "Well, I guess it was all obsolete, anyway. Your new suit's a Mark VI, just came up from Songnam this morning. Try and take it easy till you get used to the upgrades. Okay, let's test your targeting, first thing. Please look at the top light. Good. Now look at the bottom light. Alright. Look at the top light again. Now the bottom one. Okay. Tracking looks sketchy, I'm gonna run you through the full diagnostic. The diagnostic software sets your targeting system to be normal. Go ahead and look at the four lights, Chief. You want me to leave it like that, or make it inverted? {If inverted is selected.} Okay, now it's inverted. Go ahead and target 'em one more time. Should I leave it inverted, or put it back to normal? {If normal is selected.} Okay, now it's back to normal. I'll leave your targeting set to normal. If you change your mind, you can switch the setting anytime. Stand by. I'm gonna off line the inhibitors. Move around a little, get a feel for it. When you're ready, come and meet me by the zapper." {If you jump around} "Hey, take it easy!" "Careful, you'll pull a tendon doing that!" "Fine, but don't come cryin' to me when you rip your leg out of its socket." {The Master Chief moves over to the shield recharge station.} Master Gunnery Sergeant: "Pay attention, 'cause I'm only going over this once. This station'll test your recharging energy shields. Step on in, I'll show ya." {If you look away from him} "Over here, Chief. Focus." "It's considered respectful to look at someone when they're talkin'." "This is important. You could at least look at me when I explain it." "I'm talkin' to you Chief. Look at me." "I know you SPARTANS think you know everything, but it couldn't hurt you to at least look this way. "Look, just 'cause the brass kisses your ass don't mean I will. Look at me when I talk to you." {The Chief steps in} Master Gunnery Sergeant: "Your new armor's shields are extremely efficient, very resilient. Much better than the Covenant tech we used for the Mark V." (If you wait) "Are you listenin' to me?" "Step into the red square Chief, and we'll get started." "Chief, stand in the red square." "You have to stand in the red square before we can start the test." "Go ahead and stand in the red square. It'll just take a minute." "Come on, son. Step into the red square." {If you step into the red square but stall and don't press the switch} "Go ahead and press the red switch to start the shield test." "Just place your hand on the touch-pad to activate the switch." "Hit the switch! It won't hurt... much." "Go ahead and use that switch in front of you." "The switch right in front of you will start the shield test." "It's a switch. You press it." {The Chief presses the red switch. The machine zaps the Chief's shields, and they recharge} Master Gunnery Sergeant: "Bingo! As you can see, they recharge a lot faster!" {The elevator door opens, and Sergeant Avery Johnson steps out wearing a dress uniform.} Master Gunnery Sergeant: "If your shields go down, find some cover, wait for the meter to read fully charged." Sergeant Johnson: "That, or he can hide behind me. You done with my boy here, Master Gunns? I don't see any training wheels." Master Gunnery Sergeant: "His armor's working fine, Johnson, so shut your chili-hole. You're free to go, son, just remember, take things slow." Sergeant Johnson: "Don't worry, I'll hold his hand." {If you stall} Sergeant Johnson: "C'mon, Chief. They're waiting for us on the bridge." {If you continue to stall} "Get on the lift, Chief. We're gonna be late." "I don't want to keep the Brass waiting, Chief." "Fine, you can tell Lord Hood why we're late!" "Get your shiny green posterior on this elevator!" "Would it help if I said, "Please"?" {The Master Chief enters the elevator.} Master Gunnery Sergeant: "So, Johnson, when you gonna tell me how you made it back home in one piece?" Sergeant Johnson: "Sorry, Guns! It's classified." Master Gunnery Sergeant: "Huh! My ass! Well, you can forget about those adjustments to your A2 scope! And... {The doors close and the elevator rises.} Sergeant Johnson: "Well, he's in a particularly fine mood. Maybe Lord Hood didn't give him an invitation." {The elevator stops, and they get out to board a small tram. It starts to move, with a view of the crew of the ''Cairo going about their business and a backdrop of windows displaying the station and the stars. The planet Earth comes into view. As the tram starts moving, Sergeant Johnson comments on the things passing by the windows}'' Sergeant Johnson: Earth... Haven't seen it in years. When I shipped out for Basic, the orbital defense grid was all theory and politics. Now look! The Cairo is just one of three hundred geosync platforms. That MAC gun can put a round clean through a Covenant capital ship. With coordinated fire from the Athens and the Malta, nothing's getting past this battle cluster in one piece. Ships have been arriving all morning. Nobody's saying much, but I think something big's about to happen." {The tram stops, and they walk out to join a crowd of cheering Marines.} Walkthrough This level is extremely easy, even on Legendary. All you have to do is do what the Sergeant tells you to do. Eventually, Sergeant Johnson will come in through the elevator. He will pause for a moment to talk to the other Sergeant, but eventually, he will go back into the elevator. Follow him in. One the elevator is done moving, the doors will open. Move out and follow Johnson into a side-moving elevator. He will talk to you, and when it stops moving, Marines will be cheering for you and him. Follow him out, and Cairo Station will follow. Easter Eggs The Unknown Skull can be found on this level. It's on the green crate by the train tracks. Also the MAC (Magnetic Accelerator Cannon) platform battle cluster, the Athens, the Malta and the Cairo spell out MAC in order of destruction. Malta blew up first and then the Athens and the Cairo was left. Category:Halo 2 Campaign Armory